


Played

by zats_clear



Series: Shrouded [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, Episode Tag, Multi, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle.  Prompt was Daniel/Adria/Merlin, vie.</p><p>Vie:<br/>1.  To strive for victory or superiority; contend<br/>2.  <i>Archaic</i> To offer in competition; match.<br/>3.  <i>Obsolete</i> To wager or bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Played

Daniel was bored.  He had long since tired of watching two intergalactic grifters working each other in this long con.  The stakes were enormous and yet here they were, on an Ori ship traveling across the galaxy, each taking the other for a mark.   Buried deep within his own mind, Daniel could only look thru his eyes, the windows to his soul, as Merlin ran this skin game.  Was Adria buying it?  Did she believe it was Daniel she spoke to, Daniel who's hand she lingered over, who's lips she brushed gently with her own as he slept? 

Gradually, Daniel became aware of a shift in the tone of their conversation.  The words were murmured and rich with desire.  Adria's scent, redolent of warm honey and cinnamon, filled his senses and he could almost taste what was to come next.  His heart froze as he watched them vie for control of the game, detached as he was by both necessity and choice.

Merlin moved his lips up Adria's neck from shoulder to ear with a softness Daniel had not thought the man had in him.   His hand molded around her breast, lightly pinching her nipple as he pressed against her.  She answered in kind, hotly leaning into Daniel as she grasped his other hand and brought it to her mouth, raking her teeth across each of his fingers in turn and nipping at the pad as she moved to the next.

"Promises, promises,"  Daniel heard Merlin whisper huskily in his own voice.  He snapped out of his reverie, angry the stakes had been raised without his assent.  He felt Merlin  _push_  him down, back towards the center of himself, even as he  _pushed_  Adria against the pillows on the floor.  In the chaotic tangle of clothing and limbs, Daniel and Merlin vied for control over the situation unfolding herself before them, all golden skin and shining dark hair,  _just like her mother oh god_.

 _No No No No No,_ Daniel screamed silently.

 _Push._

 __Her hands had reached their goal and she was swiftly working him to a mindless roar, her teeth worrying at his neck.  She was unaware of the battle raging above her, only feeding the fire of both with her low moans and restless movements.  Merlin reached down, brushing her away, and grasped Daniel's cock.

 _No No No No No_

 _Push_

 __He felt a slight resistance as he slid into her and Merlin looked down, noting the small amount of blood with no small satisfaction.  Daniel felt only horror.  He railed against Merlin, begging him to stop but his protests were met only with the sounds of flesh against flesh, and the musky smell of sex.  He was pulled into it;  an unwilling participant in this three way gambit.  His mouth hungrily tasted Adria where Merlin led him.  His fingers played her to a high-pitched whimper, as her arched body tightened around him.  And in his release, he pulled himself away from Merlin.

He panted shallow breaths hot against Adria's neck while he contemplated what to do with his new-found control.  Daniel felt Adria's slow triumphant smile against his chest and read the tell.  Her mother couldn't resist gloating when she'd won as well.  All the fight went out of him.

 _Damn you both to hell.  
_  
Slow tears coursed down his face through the cracks in Merlin's facade, the tip of Adria's tongue tracing their path.

 _I could have loved you.  
_


End file.
